The Matrix: Revisualized
by heavenlydragan
Summary: Alexis Creed doesn't know why the crew of the Osiris contact her and warn her about the Agents but when they come and mention the oddness' she's been experiencing she goes with them ignoring the warning that is given.
1. Chapter 1

**!READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE! – Or you can just skip this and read the fiction.**

**Ok, I have been working on this storyline a while now in my head and sat down to work on it. **

**What need to know.**

**It's an OC story and for those of you who haven't seen the "Animatrix" I advise you to watch "The Final Flight Of Osiris" because the story is set before something bad happens to them.**

**As in "The Matrix Reloaded" it has been six months since Neo was unplugged. This story is set four months after that. **

**There will only be some minor appearances of Neo, Trinity and Morpheus**

**Alright. I think that's it, so prepare to jack in.**

**\x\/x/**

**/x/\x\**

_**Has anyone else ever experienced anything abnormal?**_

I typed into a webpage that was an _Ask and Answer site_, on my notebook computer that was between my crossed legs, as I sat on my bed in my room in a dark green crop top and underwear.

_**Not vampires, werewolves, alternate dimensions, aliens, etc. Not that kind of stuff. I mean things that shouldn't be there and then they are. That doesn't make much sense does it... I've been seeing things . . . different for over a while now around where I've being living. In the air, objects, animals. **_

_**Two weeks ago when I was at a local playground babysitting my little brother, watching him from underneath a tree, there had been a slight wind and it was blowing the leaves around, it's autumn where I am. **_

_**When the wind had stopped and the leaves were beginning to fall back down tot eh ground when they disappeared into thin air. **_

_**At first I thought I had imagined it because I hadn't slept well that night and was feeling drowsy but it happened again. Déjà vu to be precise. The wind returned and blew the leaves and I watched them, focusing on the spot where they had disappeared earlier and when the wind stopped, they fell to the ground and then . . . gone. **_

_**It happened again and again. The same leaves, the same wind, the same time as always. **_

_**My brother and I had to leave however when I got a phone call from our mother. **_

_**I returned afterwards to find out what was going on with that particular area but when I inspected the tree there wasn't anything supernatural anymore.**_

_**Last Thursday I saw something close or maybe something like what had happened that day. **_

_**I had been with friends in the library working on our history project and we had went to in search for books on the topic we'd be doing and when I pulled out one of them I noticed something odd from the place I had taken it from. There was some kind of glowing green matter of some sort on the back of the shelf. I'm not a scientist but that's the best way I can describe what it was. **_

_**I took off four books down the line of the shelf and it was behind them as well, but stopped when I took off the fifth and went to take a book off the other line of books, but something weird happened and the it disappeared, like one of those old TV's when you turned it off when the white line appears in the middle of the screen. I searched for a bit with other shelves until one of my friends went looking for me so I returned to what I was supposed to be doing and trying to forget about what I had seen and for some reason it was as if something was trying to do that.**_

_**Three days ago at school, after practice from swimming, when I was showering the water had suddenly stopped falling on my head and started to fall on my shoulders, on my back and down my front and when I looked up at the sprinkler the water appeared to be falling onto something and was flowing over the edge and a few moments later there was a little static and was about to get tell hell out of there but it disappeared as soon as it came and the water begun to flow properly again..**_

_**Today when I was out walking our dog he saw a black cat and pulled so hard on the leash that I lost my grip and chased after the animal. I pursued after them and the cat climbed a tree in the front garden of a house and hissed down at the barking animal.**_

_**Once I had my dog's leash back in my hand and had him under control I turned to leave and let the poor animal leave in peace, but stopped when I saw the green mater again on its left hind leg and tail. It hadn't been there earlier when my dog gave chase.**_

_**I tied my dog up around the mailbox of the person who owned the house and climbed the tree that the cat occupied. It didn't run, but it hissed at me as I climbed up and got close to it, but managed to calm it down and investigate the green glow more clearly than when I had been in the library and this time I reached out to touch it and when my finger made contact with the cat's hind leg it started to go through the animal and the green mater seemed to spread out and started to become these weird symbols. A very weird feeling started to go through my entire body at that moment. It was as if I was sleeping . . . dreaming of something. I can't explain it exactly. **_

_**The cat then screeched and launched itself from the tree branch and landed on its legs and ran off and my dog started barking after it. **_

_**I waved my hand around where the cat had been, but whatever was there was gone. . . **_

_**The first thought's I have when I see these is that 'These can't be real' 'cause things like this aren't possible, right? But they are. . . **_

_**The weirdest thing of all is that I'm starting to have headaches when I start to think about what has been happening and like the feeling I had in the library of when I tried not to think about what I had seen, it was like something was trying to do that.**_

_**I haven't told anyone else about this because, hey, they'd obviously think I'm mad, on drugs or that I'm someone looking for attention. Hell, even you guys that read this too might think I'm crazy and all that other stuff I just mentioned, but it's the truth.**_

_**Has anyone else ever experienced stuff like this? **_

I finished writing and brushed a lock of my wavy light brown hair that was hanging over my left eye behind my ear and reread what I had written. I then brought the mouse cruiser over the submit icon and at that moment my bedroom door opened and I looked away from the screen as my mother looked in at me, frowning.

"You do know what time it is, don't you young lady," she said disapprovingly.

I looked down at the clock on my notebook computer and saw that it was ten minutes to eleven. "I'm just finished," I told her. "I'm just finishing up on my History assailment," I lied. I knew I shouldn't have lied to my mother. The two of us were really close, but I doubted even she would even believe me if I told her about any of the stuff I had been seeing over the past two weeks.

"Sleep is important, you know," she said, her frown easing a little.

"I know," I told her quietly, smiling. "I'm just about to shut this down. Believe me."

"Alright," she said with a sigh. "Good night, Lexis."

She had dropped the **A** of my name and used one of the nicknames I had.

"Goodnight, Mum," I replied and with a small smile she left. I then looked back at the computer screen and uploaded my question.


	2. Chapter 2

Where was I?

I wrapped my hands around my torso and tightened my legs together as the cold wind blew against my half naked body and blowing my hair in all directions.

I was standing at the edge of a tall building in that was in ruins, noticing that half the wall beside me was blown off, chipped and blackened.

I stared out across the landscape before me. There were more destroyed buildings and my first thought on this place was that it was a city. Well, had_ been_ a city. It looked as if it had been hit by an atomic bomb by how extensive the damage was.

The sky was dark from the stormy black clouds above and there flashes of thunder followed a second later by its thunderous booming sound.

Far away into the distance I saw large amounts of blue static, like lightning, emanating from something every few seconds and wondered what that was.

Something funny happened next, because everything was getting closer and I realised that my feet had left the top of the building and was floating in the open air and taking my arms from my upper body and removing my legs from one another I glimpsed down at the ground that was far below. I seemed to be moving faster because the smaller buildings started to zip by, the chilly breeze became more forceful against my skin and the whistling of it in my ears. I looked back up and was heading in the direction of wherever the electricity was coming from.

I was being brought out of the ruined city and heading across a vast wasteland and let out a gasp when I just saw some human skeletons below before the speed I was moving at started to gain and I had cringe my eyes as the icing wind became more powerful and making me begin to shake and teeth beginning chatter, the whistling in my ears also became louder and the thrashing of my hair behind my head.

I was getting nearer and nearer to the bursts of lightning I then begun to slow back down. The wind blowing against me began to lessen and my hair slumped slightly behind my head, but continued to whip through the wind.

The wasteland above was starting to come to an end and I started to see that I was coming to – a power plant? That was the only word I could use to describe what it was.

There were towers upon towers that were . . . there wasn't even a word to describe how enormous they were as they stretched out across the land that never seemed to end and the waves of lightning spreading out from the bottom and travelling all the way up to the top of them and it went into the sky and a second later the flash of lightning came back from the clouds and it struck the tower and it started to flow back down the black towers.

I begun to fly over the many black towers and furrowed my brow as I looked at the red objects attached to them. They . . . looked more like pods and I could just about make out something in them.

At that moment a burst of lightning came quite close to me from the clouds and flinched, but my course seemed to be embedded because I had no control over where I was being taken and I hoped that the electrical current wouldn't come close to me again.

I suddenly began to descend after a few moments, down into the long range of towers and looked over at the red cocoon like pods on the towers that had the _something_ in them and they almost reminded me that they were in a women's womb where the baby stayed until they were ready to be delivered.

Suddenly I was coming closer to one of the towers and looked forward as I was brought in front of one of the rows of cocoons and started float quickly anti-clockwise as I tried to see what it was that was inside them.

I stopped though in front of one, my hair falling completely behind me and just about blew in the shallow bit of wind that there was here, and ignoring the pod in front of me, I looked around me, waiting for whatever was about to happen next. But nothing happened.

I couldn't help but feel confused standing there in mid air and thought about why I was here. Why had I been in a destroyed city, why was I brought here to be in this exact spot?

Sighing, I looked back at the cocoon in front of me and looked at what it was that was inside and my mouth fell open and felt my heart stand still as I stared at the horrific site.

It was a person, female that looked around the same age I was, with cables attached to her arms, back, leading up to her bald head, on legs and a tube going down her mouth.

I looked at the cocoon like womb on her right and it had the same thing to the teenage male inside and my eyes widened in terror as I begun to look down the long row of pods and turned my head to look at the other towers with the cocoons.

What kind of vile place was this?

I looked back at the sleeping girl in front me, taking steady breathes of air to calm myself as my heart raced. Something felt really weird as I gazed at her. I didn't know what it was but it felt as if I had some kind of connection to her.

I reached out to lay my hand on the cocoon, but suddenly I heard something behind me and looked around.

A machine of some kind was whizzing down and coming towards my location and I started to shift again to one side as the robot stopped in front of the girl and I gasped as a head with five red eyes and four large legs and four little ones opened out in the front of the device, making it look spiderlike.

I stared at it in panic and looked at the defenceless girl. What was it going to do to her!

My question was answered when the machine shot bolts of electricity at the cocoon and the girl jerked inside the womb and I shouted out at the machine that was torturing her.

At that moment however everything in front of my eyes started to fade into inky blackness.

**\xi\/x/**

**/x/\x\**

I shot up with a gasp and looked around of where I was in as my heart bolted.

I was in my room and sitting up in my bed.

At first I tried to make sense of why I was feeling like this. I remembered that I had been dreaming, but . . . I couldn't remember what I had been dreaming of.

I thought about it for a few minutes after I lied back down in the darkness but couldn't recall what it had been about and after a while I finally fell back to sleep.

**Well that's it for now. **


	3. Chapter 3

Once I had finished in the bathroom I returned to my bedroom to get dressed.

I opened the door to my wardrobe and took out a light brown tie tee top and jeans and slung the clothes off the hanger over my left wrist and closed the door and opened a drawer with my socks and took out a pair.

Once I had finished clothing myself I got my hairbrush and went to the oval mirror on my wall and begun to brush my hair slowly. When I finished I went over for my schoolbag and gear bag that had my martial arts clothing that were sitting at the edge of my table where I did my studies and threw them both over my shoulder and headed for the door. I stopped however and looked back over my shoulder at my notebook computer, beside the birthday card with the numbers fifteen on it that my brother had given me five days ago, on the locker on the other side my bed.

Had anyone answered my question?

My curiosity got the better of me and I walked towards my bed, dropping my bags at the end of it and climbed over it to the other side and sat there, as I took the notebook off the locker, loaded it up and logged on onto the site and went to My Questions.

To my disappointed only three people had answered. I highlight the question I had asked and clicked it and it went to the answer page.

From the user:** Journyboy758**,six-teen hours ago.

_**Yep. You're defiantly crazy. You're hot though! : )**_

I frowned at the answer and at the amount of thumbs up he had gotten. '_Creeps,' _I thought as began to think about the picture of myself.

I moved onto **WobbuffetisBobaFettofPok****é****mon**, Six-teen hours ago.

_**Now that you mention it, I might have seen something like you've just described. My hamster is able to walk on the wall. That's abnormal. . .**_

No. Not unless the wall was . . . something with the type plaster . . . stuff that the walls had. By the username I assumed that whoever that person was who answered this wasn't that old.

From** UCDstudent09**,eight hours ago.

_**Go to a therapist and tell them what's going on with you. You clearly have issues and need help. I agree with you, **_**Journyboy758 **_**: ) *wolf whistle* : L**_

I grimaced. I had expected feedback about me been crazy but going to my profile to read up on me, looking at the picture of myself and saying stuff like that wasn't part of the job. I didn't think much on my appearance, but my friends and other people differed by saying how beautiful I was, but I just didn't see it myself. I wasn't insecure about the way I looked, I just didn't consider myself eye catching.

I had hoped that someone would have taken this seriously but instead they just thought the obvious. Sighing, I logged off, closed the browser and clicked the **windows **icon to bring it to **shutdown**. But nothing happened. I clicked again and still nothing. I pressed the buttons **Alt **and **F4** at the same time. Nothing. Was it frozen?

At that moment my screen went black and green blinker was at the top of the screen and green writing started to appear.

_**There watching you, Alexis. . .**_

I stared at the green words written on the screen in surprise and confusion. Who was this? How did they know my name? And how the hell were they doing this to my computer?

The words then faded off of the screen.

_**Don't go with the agents. . .**_

Agents? What agents?

_**Behind you, Alexis. . .**_

"Huh?"

At that moment something _was_ over my eyes and I screamed in terror and shot up off of my bed, feeling my notebook leaving my knees and whatever was over my eyes left and saw the computer hit the carpet floor and I whipped round to see my six year old brother was on the far side of my bed with a look between triumph and anxiety on his little face.

"Jamie!" I snarled angrily, my heart thudding wildly in from fright and anger.

"Sorry," he said sincerely.

I looked down at my computer, thinking on what the mysterious person's last words.

How had he known that my brother has been behind me?

I gulped as I bent down to retrieve the computer _hoping_ and _not hoping_ that it was broken

It was working. The black screen was gone however and back to normal. I moved the mouse pointer around and then clicked the windows button and the applications appeared.

It was working fine.

"Is it broken?" Jamie asked.

"You're lucky it isn't, otherwise you'd be paying me back until you were twelve!" I told him, half sarcastic, as I thought about what the strange person had wrote.

"I'm sorry for scaring you," he repeated, upset that he could've broken the notebook and my anger softened since it wasn't exactly him that scared me.

He had always tried to startle me and ended up failing every time and It been the last two words that whoever it was on the other side had written and the sudden darkness over my eyes.

Deciding to think on who it was that had been writing to me later, I put my note book aside and smiled at my brother, putting a hand on his black hair, messing it up.

"Heeey!" he complained lightly, trying to push my arm away and I chuckled, taking it away.

"Just be thankful that I'm the forgiving type," I told him with a small smile.

"I'm forgiven?"

"Yes. Just don't scare me like that again. Ok?"

He nodded his head twice, smiling broadly, but didn't do any cheering when I mentioned he had frightened me, which was kinda odd considering the fact that he had been trying it for the past two days.

"Mommy says that you're going to go hungry if you don't come down for breakfast," he then said.

I sharply looked at the clock on my notebook. It was eight-fifteen.

'_Crud_!'

"Come on," I told him hurriedly after I shutdown the computer and leaving it on the bed.

"Did you have yours?" I asked him as he we headed out of my room and towards the stairs.

"Yep," he said in front of me and running to the staircase.

"Hold the banister," I told him, fearing he might fall. "And walk down."

"Ok," he said and did what he was told.

When he had reached the ground he started running again, towards the kitchen, and myself right behind him.

"You're late getting up, young lady," my dad said to me, from his usual seat at the table, wearing a tie over a light blue shirt and black trousers. His black hair looked slightly combed but the way he had done it looked great.

"I was checking something online," I told him; sitting down in my seat and picking up the carton of milk and poured it on my cereal.

"Does it involve what you were working on last night?" my mother asked me, in a black blouse over a white shirt that matching her skirt, her brown hair brushed neatly behind her back.

She was taking up a boiled egg from inside the pot on the gas rings with a spoon and putting it into an egg cup.

"Yes," I replied honestly.

"What was it you were working on?" my dad asked.

"History," I lied.

"Oh? What topic?" He then asked becoming interested and I immediately regretted saying what I was doing since he thought college students the subject.

"How World War three almost started," I answered, thinking of the documentary that I had seen three nights ago.

"What did you learn?"

I thought about the program.

"That it started with Cuba's leader Fidel Costro in 1962 when he agreed with Khrushchev's suggestion that Soviet missiles should be based on Cuban soil."

I finished my cereal and took my empty dish and spoon over to the sink and went over to put some toast on.

"Since the US were going to be in firing distance J.F.K. feared that they were planning an attack and sent the Navy to blockade Cuba and any Soviet ship from the island state on the 22th of October. Fidel feared a full scale invasion was likely so on the 23rd he immobilised his nation for war. On the 24th the Soviet union ships halted in the Atlantic–"

I broke off and looked at my toast, not trusting the toaster since it seemed to overdo the bread.

It looked to be just going on to burn in about another twenty seconds at one side while on the other it lightly browning and deciding it was done enough I returned to the table to spread butter over it.

"Um, In the Atlantic the Soviets encountered the American ships and halted. Two days after an American scout brought back photos showing work on missile launch sites being speeded up and the following day another scout was shot down over Cuba."

I thought about the ending significant points carefully.

"Khrushchev said something about linking the Cuban missiles to US in Turkey. War seemed just about to start but everything started to calm down between them on the 28th when the Soviet ships turned back and when Khrushchev agreed not to ship any missiles to Cuba."

My dad smiled. "A good account on what happened on those seven days. I'm impressed."

"Thanks," I replied smiling back, glad that I had been able to use the documentary on what had happened to my advantage.

"What's a world war?" Jamie asked from our mother, looking up at her to explain.

"You'll learn about it when your older, sweetie," she said, smiling down at him.

"But I want to learn now," he pouted.

"If you be good little boy and don't nearly break anything that belongs to me again, I'll tell you," I offered.

"Yay," he whooped, throwing his arms out into the air.

"Oh no you won't," my mum said to me, her voice grim.

"I'm six, mummy," he argued, holding up one hand with his fingers and thumb and only his thumb on the other. "I'm not a baby."

"Technically you still are," I teased.

"No I'm not!" he protested.

"You'll always be to me," mum said to him, playfully.

"Maaaam," he whined, making me smile at my six year old brother.

"What did you mean by him nearly breaking your stuff?" my dad asked me before he took another gulp of coffee out of his mug.

"Ah, Nothing," I answered.

Ten minutes later we were all out the front door, our father dropping us off at school while mum took her own vehicle to the work.

"Be good, sweetie," mum said to Jamie in the back of the jeep, leaning in, fastening his seat belt.

"I will," he replied and smiling at her son, pulled herself out.

"Good luck today, Marie," my dad said to her as he closed Jamie's door.

"You too, John," she replied and they then kissed each other on the lips.

Jamie made a noise of disgust looked clamping his hands over his eyes and I chuckled at his reaction.

**\x\/x/**

**/x/\x\**

The final bell rang to mark the end of the school day.

"Go back over what you learned!" Mr Garner told us as we all started to gather our books and head for the door and was just out the door when I heard Charley Cohen behind me.

"Finally."

I looked my right and smiled at the dark haired Irish girl, who had come from the class down from where I had had Mr Garner.

"I thought that bell would never go."

I had to agree. It felt like the day was going really slow. "Well, we're out now," I said happily.

"Yeah, but we're right back in here in less than seventeen hours," she said sighing.

"Hey at least tomorrow's Friday," I reminded as we reached our lockers, hoping that would cheer her up.

"Yeah," she said almost dreamily and was glad when she smiled. We never thought about homework or study once school ended on that day and spent the rest of it having fun.

"Hey, Lex, you entering the swimming comps next month?" I looked up from packing my bag to see Samantha Hunter in front of me. The blonde girl, who was four lockers down from Charley and me, and was looking hopeful.

Sam was had gotten quite the reputation for swimming since grade school and took part in the competitions for schools, which our last one had won four years in a row and our high school had won two years in a row thanks to her.

Not many people were able to surpass her once in the pool and I happened to be one of them, which had to be luck because I always turned out to just about beat her every time.

She had hated me for quite a long time because of it – rivalry would be the word to put it, she was surprised that I wouldn't enter any of the computations, which I didn't do because I didn't think I was good. Beating Sam was one thing, competing against other schools was another thing, plus it wasn't my thing anyway. Her hatred towards me had softened though over time and we eventually became friends, but she couldn't help but ask me every time if I was going to try out for the school team, even the swimming instructor told me I should.

"No," I answered. "Martial Arts, is all I can handle at the moment," I said as an excuse this time, which I had right now.

As always the blond girl grimaced with my answer whenever she asked me the question. "We could really use you, yea know," she said. "You're really good."

"Not as good as you," I said, putting my bags over my shoulder.

"_Bullshit!_" she exclaimed, startling me and held her index finger over my sternum and started tapping me. "You might believe its luck that you win against me every time but everyone else thinks otherwise. Including me. ME!" She took away her finger, shaking her head as she sighed. "I don't understand why you'd let an opportunity like this go."

"Yeah, seriously you should join," Charley encouraged, closing her locker and putting her own bag over her shoulder. "I mean, do you self doubt yourself or something?"

"No," I replied. "I like swimming but that doesn't mean I have to enter the comps. And it is luck that I beat you," I finished looking at Sam.

"Every time?" she asked, raising her brow.

"Luck or something, I don't know! I just try my hardest and I just end up beating you. What more do you want me to say?"

"I don't know, but if that's all then you shouldn't have anything to worry about doing that when you're competing. That's all I'm trying to tell you."

"Yeah, I know. And I'm trying to tell _you_ that I'm not interested in competing. So can you just drop it?"

"Fine," Sam said with another sigh, but I knew that she wouldn't and would come back on trying to persuade me to enter.

"Look, guys, I'm going to be late for Martial Arts," I told them and heading out of the school leaving the two girls behind.

Luck. That all what it was. That's what it always was. I didn't see anything in myself that'd say otherwise. I gave it my all every time I, and everyone else did, in the pool with her.

I exited the door of the school building and had started to its gates to head to the familiar path into the city to where the Martial Arts classes were held when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

Instinctively, I turned quickly and knocked whoever the arm belonged to aside and backed up hurriedly to get a view of whoever it was. The person who the hand belonged too was an Asian woman that looked to be in her early twenties that I just came up to her shoulders, with black hair tied into a small bun. She wore a red leather top and trousers with a black leather jacket, boots and gloves. The women didn't move forward raised her arms to the air signalling that she didn't mean any harm, but I still remained tense and noted that she was too.

Who was she?

"I'm not here to hurt you, Alexis," the women said to me cautiously.

She knew my name?

My mind drifted back to my notebook computer that was lying on my bed back home and to whomever it was that had somehow hacked into it.

"Who are you?" I questioned from the women, but I already had the faint idea to that.

"You already know the answer to that question," she told me, dropping her arms down to her side.

"So that was you, then? On my computer this morning?" I demanded

The women hesitated for a moment. "No. Not exactly," she answered.

"What do you mean "Not exactly"?"

"It's . . . hard to explain."

"Then explain it in a way I can understand," I snapped.

The women, however, just sighed and shook her head, looking troubled. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because isn't why I'm here."

"What? You're not going to tell me _why_ you hacked into my computer?" I asked, baffled. "You're not going to tell me _why_ you were stalking me, and talking about that staying away from C.I.A. agents crap?"

The worried look from the women disappeared and became serious and when she spoke again her voice was firm. "It isn't us that were watching you. _We_ just happened to pick you up at the time they were watching you and their not part of any agency like the C.I.A. or any other." The Asian's face then softened a bit. "We are trying to help you Alexis," she said, her voice sad, which confused me.

'_Help me?'_

"Well, give me something to work with here," I said, my patience wearing thin for an explanation. "You're on my computer and tell me that I'm being watched – leaving me to think that it's _you,_ and whoever else you're _with, _and then you say don't go with the agents! You then come to me and won't explain anything except that you're trying to help me. Help me from what exactly? What am I danger _from_? What do you want from _me_? And why _me_?"

"All I can say to that is that I'm not the bad guy, Alexis," she said, almost apologetically. This was getting annoying and opened my mouth to tell her to give me a straight answer when she spoke again. "What I can only say is that the time will come when you'll have to make a choice. The choice of whether you'll be good guy . . . or the bad guy. . ." The women then started to step around me.

"What do you _mean_?" I persisted, blocking her path. "Why can't you just give me a straight answer? _Who are you?_"

"My name is, Jue," she said after a brief moment's silence and sidestepped me again and I didn't bother to block her this time and just stared after her as she left the campus leaving me more confused than I was this morning.


	4. Chapter 4

I** spent a long time on these scenes and found it quite hard to do after countless editing but I feel it's alright now so enjoy.**

**\x\/x/**

**/x/\x\ **

I hardly paid much attention to what I was doing throughout the beginning of my Martial Arts class as my mind was on what the Asian women, Jue, had told me.

"_You will have to make a choice" "It isn't us that are watching you" _and from this morning, "Agents."

"Alexis!"

I came back to reality at the sound of Instructor Lee's voice and looked to my left to see him staring at me a few feet away and remembered that there had been people there a few moments ago and looked around for them and saw them in front of me, everyone with an opponent, but one, and were also staring at me.

'_Crud!'_

"Everything alright?" he asked, a little concern in his voice, which was quite rare to see.

"Yes, sir," I answered and quickly went over to the only other person without an opponent, Lorain White, who I had known for the past year. She had taken up Martial Arts for self defence and I had taken it up solely for an activity. Self defence was handy to have but I had never really had gotten the chance to use it outside of classes.

Focusing now, I paid attention to my class, forcing everything else to the back of my mind. I trained with my classmates practicing punches and kicks against them, not making any contact with them. I moved on to the next person when the Instructor told us to; until we came back to the opponent we had started from. We then broke from one another and formed a line of four on either side and practiced a fighting technique and once we were done we formed another line with an opponent and this time practiced the techniques we had been doing and again I went with Lorraine and once we had taking our fighting stances we waited for Lee to give the go ahead.

"Begin!"

I brought my left leg up and did a front snap kicked, Lorrain and backed up, avoiding my kick and came up fast with a side kick to my face. I quickly sidestepped to her left, turning and doing a backwards roundhouse kick, bringing my foot up to her neck and stopped at the last moment, my foot hovering over her shoulder, close to her neck. Lorrain and backed up and I brought my foot down and she repeated what I had just done.

We continued doing this for the remaining eight minutes of the class until Instructor Lee stopped all of us from what we were doing. In a few moments we formed a line in front of our Instructor, who was in front of the Martial Arts flag, and bowed to him. He then turned to the flag and we all bowed again, this time to our flag and he then dismissed us and we all then started to head towards the changing rooms, where I couldn't wait to rid myself of my crop top and pants, that clung to me with sweat, and get under the hot water of the shower.

"Alexis Creed!"

I stopped where I was and turned my head to look for the person who had spoken loudly for me, as did some of the other girls who were close to me, and a cold chill ran down my spine.

At the entrance of the building were two men, standing side by side to one another, looking in over in our direction. The one on the left had jet black hair while the other had brown and were dressed in black suits and wore black glasses to match with their clothing. They also had an earpiece in their right ears.

Only one word went to my head at the way these men looked. Agents. . .

At that moment I didn't know whether I should take the advice that was on my computer this morning and hide from them. I wanted to go into the girl's room, get my things and bolt out the emergency Exit, since my instincts were telling me to run, but another part of me wanted to stay, to ask them what they wanted from me, because I woke today to live another normal day of my life and is then transformed into something like out of a movie when I got that message from one of Jue' friends on my notebook and I meet her afterwards and then these guys, _these . . . agents,_ come not to long after.

"Excuse me." The two men in black looked at Instructor Lee, coming towards them. "Can I help you?"

"Yes. You can," said the agent on the left, with black hair, in a cool voice and recognised it as the voice that had spoken my name, facing him and I managed to just see a smile on his face while his partner looked back in our direction. "I am looking for a _student_ of yours. _Alexis Creed._"

Some girls looked towards me as did some of the boys from across the hall in front of their own changing rooms. The other agent, seemed to follow the crowds gaze, and even though I couldn't see his eyes, I could tell that they fell on me and I stared back, feeling as though something was holding me there in that exact spot.

"Who are you?" Lee asked the man frowning. "And why do you want her?"

"You can call me . . . Simpson, Mr. Lee, and we are here for, Alexis, because a friend of hers has recently involved herself in criminal activity and we had hoped that she would be able to help us find them."

'_What! Someone I know is involved with something like that?'_ My mind started to race as I thought about my other friends. Maybe these men weren't who I thought they were after all. . . Then again it couldn't have been coincidence that these guys showed up after what had happened so far to me. Plus the look of them being like agents wasn't so hard to figure out.

"We went to her parents and they are currently being taken down to the police station and have told us that their daughter is currently here. With you," the agent explained to my Martial Arts teacher.

My instructor showed dislike on his face and looking at him closely, as though he was thinking that there was something wrong with the two men dressed in black. "Do you have identification?" he asked. The agent, Simpson, reached into his pocket and pulled out his badge and showed it to him. He then sighed and looked in my direction. "Alexis. . ."

"I'm . . . I'm just going to get my stuff," I said somewhat dim, starting to turn to the room, my heart pounding, and began to go with my instincts and the advice I was given. "_Don't go with the agents. . ."_

"There is no need for that, Alexis!" Simpson said loudly, his voice so sharp that it made me stop. "I'm pretty sure there is someone else who can do the task for you."

"She's only getting her things," Lee told him, his voice curt.

"And she could run out the emergency exit in there," replied Agent Simpson, his voice returning to the calm tone and I turned my head to look back at him in bewilderment, to see that his was turned towards me with a smile that I didn't like.

How had he known what I was going to do?

Instructor Lee then whispered something to the agent and he shook his head. "No. We do not believe she is involved with her friend," he said and the Instructor glowered at him for not keeping his voice down. "Kids, however, can get scared when they're faced with a situation such as this that causes them to panic and to run. That is why I'm here for her," Simpson continued.

A moment later Lorrain had came back out of the changing room with my two bags and after I put on my socks and trainers I made my way slowly over to the agents.

"Thank you for your cooperation," Simpson said to instructor Lee with a curved smile and then looked down at me as I stopped in front of them. He then waved his hand towards the door for me to go forward and did so, looking back to see the other agent close by me as Simpson gave one final look to Lee and then followed.

**\x\/x/**

**/x/\x\**

Once we were outside the agent close to me put his hand on my shoulder and tensed but didn't looked up at him. "This way," he simply said, giving me a light push to the left and saw a Black SUV and made my way over to it, but the agent didn't remove his hand.

"So, why did you really come for me?" I asked quietly, looking up at him.

"All will be explained in due time, A-lexis," Simpson said in his cool voice behind me, dragging out the "**A" **of my name a bit and I looked back at him.

"Why can't you just tell me here," I snapped, stopping where I was. If I wanted to make sense out of any of this I would have to forget my fear of whatever _this _was. The agent with his hand on me tightened over my shoulder and that did it. I quickly brought my arm back into his abdomen but the agent grasped my upper arm in a firm grip with his other hand, stopping me from doing so and I grunted in pain but he then released me, taking his hand off my shoulder also and I turned to stare at the agent that was staring aback, the wrinkles on his forehead telling me that he was glaring and I returned it with my own.

Simpson chuckled and my eyes went to him. "I admire your courage to try and overcome someone who is well built and much taller than you, but it will do you no good."

All I wanted to know was what all _this_ was about! Why did I get that message this morning? Why did, Jue, tell me that I'd have to make a choice to be good or bad? Who _was_ Jue? Who were these agents? What was this whole freaking thing all about!

"I _want_ answers!" I shouted at Simpson, annoyed with him and everything else that had happened to me today.

"And you shall have them," Simpson replied with a nod his amused look disappearing and being replaced with a stern one. "But you'll have to come with us to get them."

I narrowed my eyes at him. I _didn't_ and _wanted_ to go with them. But I was afraid of what could happen if I did go. It could have been just some way kidnap me, though they already managed to pull that off, or just to get me, since I wasn't exactly abducted. _Yet. . . _

"So I have a_ choice _if I want to come with yea_?"_

"Well. . ." Simpson said, sounding thoughtful. "I am willing to tell you why I _think_ everything has been happening to you over the past _two weeks."_

I didn't do or say anything. My entire body felt numb on what he had just said and my mind raced to what, Jue, had told me about picking someone up on who had been watching me. What agency did these guys work for that made them know about what I had seen?

"But no. You do not have a choice. You will come with us, whether you want to or not."

I gulped. "Fine then," I said my voice low, knowing that I was going to dread every moment in they're presence.

**\x\/x/**

**/x/\x\ **

The journey in their car lasted approximately three quarters of an hour and during that time I didn't say anything to Simpson or to his partner, who was driving the vehicle.

I was brought to an underground car park of a very tall building and the car was parked near an elevator and used it once we were out of the vehicle and, Simpson, pressed the number four button and doors closed.

"Almost there," Simpson said.

Once the elevator doors had opened I stiffened. There, standing against the wall in front of us, was another agent.

"No need for alarm, Alexis," Simpson said, making me look up at him as he walked passed me, giving me a small smile that I didn't like. "He is here, like us, for your protection."

Protection? What danger was I–

I then remembered what, Jue, had said about helping me . . . but did that mean that these guys were the bad guys she was talking about? But then I couldn't just take her word after everything that had happened today. But my instincts however told me otherwise. . .

I didn't say anything as I stepped out of the elevator; my eyes still on the new agent but had to draw them away to look at the surroundings on my left and right.

I had come up to a narrow hallway with a hint of green coloured walls with brown doors on either side too one another and a red carpet that went down the floor and the place made me think of an apartment building, but it didn't look anything like one at all when we had driven underneath into its car park.

I heard Simpson clear his throat and looked to my right to see him standing at a door, four rooms down from where I stood, and made my way up to him and he began to open door and looked in when I reached him.

The room was quite small and coloured white from the ceiling to the floor; it didn't have any windows and had nothing except for a table with two chairs on either side underneath it.

I warily walked in and stopped, looking at Simpson as he closed the door behind him and saw the other two other agents faces staring in at us before they were lost from my view.

Simpson walked over to the closest chair and pulled it out and then looked at me, offering it silently, and made my way over to it and sat down and he then went to the other.

"Now," he said businesslike, with a small smile, taking off his black glasses and revealing his brown eyes from underneath. "Let's start from the beginning, shall we. Two weeks ago, you saw something strange happen in a playground. Something that you should have _forgotten_ _but_ _you_ _didn't_."

I furrowed my brow. "The leaves and the wind?" I questioned remembering that was where the weirdness had first started. Simpson nodded his smile fading. "How could I forget something like that?"

"I'm not sure _how_ or _why_ you're able to remember, but for _some reason_ you can," Simpson said with a frown.

I stared at him in confusion, not making any sense out of this.

I was supposed to forget about what I had seen and he and whoever he worked for were watching me because I hadn't? How was I supposed to forget it? It was embedded into my mind.

"I don't understand," I said, but one thing came to me. "Wait, if you know about that then does that mean you know about the other things?" I slowly asked and he replied with a nod.

"Yes. The library, the shower in your school, the cat in that tree, along with everything else that happened, what you _saw_, you were supposed to forget. And yet you remember. . ."

I felt a little perturbed of the fact that he mentioned what happened in the showers at school and being watched there. _Creeps_, I thought.

"And the reason for why I'm able to remember is because. . .?" I asked, wanting to make sense of all this because I was still lost on the "I shouldn't remember any of this happening" stuff.

"Well, after closer inspection we have found the reason you are _able_ to remember is because your _mind_ appears to be fighting it," Simpson said to me, frowning, and all I could do was stare back, hoping he could elaborate. "Its very..._unusual_... _However_, last night proved to be different after you ad that dream you had."

_How did he know about that!_

"Yeah...well...you'll be pleased to know that I don't remember the dream," I told him.

"Yes... but you can recall that you did _have_ a dream, but you cannot remember it, so...let me enlighten you... It involved you flying through a destroyed city to–"

"Towers of. . ." I interrupted, but didn't finish what I was gonna say. His brief explanation had triggered my mind to remember the entire dream and the horrifying sight of people in the pods. The dream that had felt like reality...but more than that...

At that moment it felt like something jolted through my head and let out a small groan, bringing my hand up to my temple. The pain though then seemed to disappear as soon as it came and furrowed my brow and looked back up at Simpson who stared at me unconcerned and then leaned in. "Everything alright, Alexis?" he asked simply.

"Yeah," I said slowly. "You're just...giving me a headache, that's all."

Simpson hummed slightly at my response. "What were we talking about before you . . . looked unfocused there?" he then asked.

I took my hand away from my head looking mystified at the question. "You were giving me details of my dream from last night," I replied and then I thought more clearly on what he did. "You . . . you helped me remember. How? And...why?"

Simpson, however sighed, sitting back into his chair. "Nothing worth going into, but it was a little test to see if you'd forget it again, which this time apparently didn't work."

"Huh? Wait, I was...supposed to forget that too?"

"Yes," Simpson said, displeased.

"And...the problem with that is...?" I asked, still not understanding.

"The problem, A-lexis, is that I have to make a decision on whether or not I want to _deal with you_ like so many others when they meet people like me."

"Deal...with me?" I asked, voice low. Somehow I couldn't help but wonder in what way he had dealt with the people that have crossed paths with him and the thoughts I was having made my blood run cold.

Simpson nodded. "But, considering the fact that your _dream_ from last night has caught the attention of a few individuals, which pose a threat to security, and have contacted you, twice already, I am willing to leave you alone and take care of.._.fixing you_...if you help me to apprehend them.

"You expect me to _help you_ when you won't explain anything properly to me!" I said to him with a glare. "Yeah, good luck with that!"

"One of individuals I am currently looking for," Simpson said as if I hadn't spoken at all. "Has shown themselves to you. I would like to know which _one_ that was and what they told you. If you tell me I will try to explain things a lot clearer to you."

"Ok, you know what, you can forget it," I said firmly and standing up. "I don't care about answers anymore, and I'm certainly not going to help you."

Simpson sighed. "I suppose they will contact you again soon enough anyway, and during that time we'll be ready, so until then we have to put up with you, _if_ everything does go as according to plan with you of course."

"I didn't agree to help you," I said, not getting what where he was coming at.

"No," Simpson said, getting up from his chair also, putting his black glasses back on over his brown eyes. "You didn't."

At that moment the door of the room opened and looked round to see the other two agents come in and looked back at Simpson, my heart starting to race, but he only stared passed me to his colleagues. "Hold her down."

I turned and the two men came towards me, but I wasn't going down easily. I met the agent that had come for me at my Martial Arts class with Simpson quickly with a jump spin hook kick to his face, but it wasn't fast enough because he grabbed my ankle in the air, pushed it up and I went down to the ground and pain shot through my side and skull from the hard surface.

Dazed from the pain I felt myself being pulled up by my arms and laid on top of the table and then felt something, which felt something like fabric, being stuffed into my mouth just when the light hotheadedness started to lessen.

"Mmm!" I tried to fight the men off that were restraining me with a hand on my arms and legs and their grip over me was too strong as tried fight against it.

Simpson appeared to my left and turned my head to look at him and saw him smiling cruelly down at me. "It didn't have to be this way, A-lexis" he said as he reached into his coat and caught sight of the gun he had and my eyes widened in fear, but his arm didn't go for the firearm and instead pulled out a small silver case and opened it and taking out a small object that looked like a cork screw opener to open up a wine bottle. Or that's what it looked like until he pressed a button on it that then made it take shape into a machine insect that seemed to break out of a shell with legs flying!

I started to struggle even more against the agents holding me down in terror, my heart racing and screamed at whatever it was in my mouth pleadingly to Simpson to stop, tears streaming down the side of my face, as he lowered the creature down onto my tummy and freaked as the thing started crawling on me as it went near my belly button, but then dove at the attached flesh and brought my head back, my eyes clenched tightly as I screamed in pain into the fabric in my mouth feeling the insect like creature digging itself into me.

**I did not in any way think of The Simpsons for this Agent. Ok.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long to update got a little busy and also had to go to hospital because of a paintball injury. Anyway here it is!**

**\x\/x/**

**/x/\x\ **

My heart was pounding so hard in my chest that it felt as if it was about to explode, but the sudden pain in my tummy, the fabric stuffed into my mouth, the two agent's hands on my arms and legs. They had all had all disappeared.

My screams of terror were coming out and I opened my eyes and sat up bringing my hand down to my tummy, but suddenly stopped what I was doing. Taking in huge gasps of air, took in where I was.

I was in my room, sitting down at the table where I did my schoolwork and in front of me was my history book and hardback copy open and it appeared that I was a page and a half through the essay I was supposed to do. I also noted the clothes the clothes I had on were different because I was no longer in my Martial Arts clothing.

"Alexis?"

I turned my head sharply at the sound of my name over to the door and saw Jamie staring in at me through a gap in the door, with his hand on the door handle and looking worriedly in at me. "Are . . . are you ok?" he asked timidly.

"I . . . I don't know. . ." I replied weakly, getting up from my chair and looking down at my stomach, where my hand still was against the dark blue top I had on me, thinking of what had just happened. Or . . . did it even happen at all? Had all that just been nightmare? A nightmare that had felt really real like the one from last night? Something clicked in my mind when I thought about that. I wasn't able to remember it at all until, Agent Simpson, had said something about it. If there _was_ an Agent Simpson. . .

Maybe I actually _was_ going crazy. . . It felt like I had been with Agent Simpson and the other two Agents only moments ago and yet I wake up in my home the moment after that . . . whatever it was had being plunging into my tummy and I shuddered at how real it felt. The crawling on my skin. . . The pain as it dove into me. . .

I made my way over to my bed, feeling the need to lie down.

"Why were you screaming?" my brother asked, coming in.

"I . . . had a nightmare," I told him, lying down on my bed, looking at him. What else could I have said? I hallucinated going with two Agents and going to building where thee was another, talked to Simpson and he injected me with a bug robot into me?

Sighing, I pated my bed with my left hand, signalling that he could lie down with me and he complied. "Or . . . maybe it actually was. . ." I said as an afterthought, putting my arm around Jamie, wondering if it truly _was_ or if all that had a hallucination. . .

"Say Jamie," I said after a few minutes of silence, as I thought over a few things in my mind. "What time did I get home?"

"When, Shinzo, came on," he replied happily and I furrowed my brow. That had to be around quarter to five and I usually did get home at that time on Thursdays after Martial Arts. I turned my head to look at the clock on my wall and saw that it was nearly half seven. Mom and Dad should be home.

Mom and Dad!

I hurriedly got up from the bed and rushed through the door and I heard the sound of the sound of an explosion from the television down in the living room. "Mom?" I called aloud as I went down the stairs. "Dad?"

"Yes sweetheart?" I heard my mother call as I hurried into the living room. She and dad were sitting down on the sofa and watching a film that I recognised as **Where Eagles Dare**.

"Everything all right?" my dad asked me, he and my mother giving me their full attention. My mother then got up and came over to me, concern on her face. "Honey . . . your quite pale," she said and put a hand to my forehead.

"I . . . just thought something might have happened to yea," I said, quietly.

"Why would you think that?" my dad asked, muting the television with the remote and coming over.

"She had a scary dream. . ." came Jamie's voice behind me and looked round to see him. "She was yelling."

Our mother frowned at dad. "Don't have that TV up so loud in future," she scolded.

"Hold on now, you fell asleep?" my dad asked, ignoring what mom had just said.

"Yeah. . . I must have dosed off while I was working on my history," I told them.

"And what happened to your mother and I in this dream?"

"Oh . . . um. . ." how was I going to explain this? The thing was . . . I couldn't explain it at all. Not unless they think I'm on drugs. "It doesn't matter," I said to them. "It's was only a dream."

"It might help put your mind at ease if you talk about it," my mother told me, persuadingly, withdrawing her hand but I shook my head. "I'll be fine," I said, giving her an assuring fake smile and again felt guilty lying to her. "Your both fine, so everything should be alright."

After again reassuring my family that I was fine I then told them that I was gonna have a shower and go to sleep and left them, Jamie joining our parents while I went to get my things.

When I had gotten the remainder of my toiletries in my room I went into the bathroom, undressed and stepped into the shower and when the hot water streamed down upon me every muscle that had seemed to be tensed ever since I had woken up at my desk started to relax as they surrendered to the comforting heat.

When I was finished, dried and dressed in my pyjamas, I gathered my things but stopped when I looked at the clothes that I had been wearing as though I was looking at them for the first time. They had been the clothes I had packed the night before to change into after Martial Arts. Furrowing my brow, my mind wandering back to the events that had occurred, I thought back to what had happened back at the end of the class.

Leaving my stuff where it was at the moment I returned to my room and picked up my cell at the locker beside my bed and dialled Lorrain's number. Lorrain and I hung out a little while with Lorrain and a few of her friends when class ended before coming home.

"Hey Lex," she greeted after a few moments and sounding cheery. She hadn't sounded worried about today after what had happened. If that _had_ happened.

"Hi Lorrain. Um . . . this is going to sound really weird, but . . . could you tell me what happened after Martial Arts today?"

"Ah . . . sure," she said, sounding puzzled. "We took our showers, talked about how Tiffany should try and flirt a little more David until he gets the hint, um . . . how Sam was bugging you about the swimming comps, who's more gorgeous, Leonardo De Capriccio or Tom Cruise. We then went to the "Hot Cup" café and Tina gave us our–"

"Alright, you can stop," I said with a sigh and feeling uncomfortable of how she said all that while I was around with her and not having any memory at all of any of that happening.

"Why did you ask? She asked, and made out a little of anxiety in her voice.

"Just . . . Never mind. Thanks."

"No, wait, Lex, is everything alright?"

"I . . . think I might have hit my head off something," I lied. "Amnesia. . ."

"Where are you! Are you safe!" she asked, fearfully.

Yeah, it's ok, I'm fine, I'm at home," I told her hurriedly.

"And it's only after class that you don't remember?"

"Yeah. . ." It didn't feel truthful, not exactly.

"That's quite scary. Do your parents know?"

"Yes," I lied knowing that saying that would be the wised thing to do at the moment. "Thanks for the help on what we did," I then said.

"Do you want me to come over?"

"No, it's ok. I'll be fine. But thanks anyway."

"Ok. . . See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," I said, but I didn't sound so sure. "Bye."

"Bye. . ."

I ended the call and brought my hand down by my side and sighed. My mind once again went back to the point of when Simpson and the other Agent with him had taken me to the building where he had explained that I should have forgotten all about the things I had being seeing. How had he and whatever people he worked for have known about those?

And Jue. . . Simpson had known that she had come to see me and whoever else she was with who had contacted me this morning, warning me about people like him. Though the person that, Jue, was involved with could technically be the same as Simpson. . . What he had done to me at the end of that . . . that nightmare was. . . I looked down at my tummy, concealed by the light blue spaghetti top I had on, I pulled it up to look at it more closely, not doing it earlier when I was in the bathroom and at that moment I couldn't help but think of the film **Aliens**.

It looked fine. . . Tentatively, I brought my free hand towards my abdomen and paused at the last second, holding my breath, placed my middle finger on the joined flesh. Nothing happened and I released the breath I had been holding in and at that very second my phone rang in my hand, starling me, and letting go of it and it fell onto the carpet.

"Pull it together, Alexis," I told myself as I bent down to pick up the ringing phone, starting to feel stupid, but scared of everything that had been happening.

I looked at the screen for caller identity but it didn't show any and the number was hidden by stars and I furrowed my brow on who it might be and answered. "Hello?" I said.

"Alexis, its jue. I–"

I took the phone away from my ear and hung up at once, staring at my phone, my breathing and heartbeat somewhat increased.

From the warning I got this morning to Jue coming to see me, Agent Simpson showing up and what he had told me and what he had done, to waking up back home as though I had been asleep, to Lorrain explaining that I had been with them the entire time, and now being called by Jue was freaking me out big time.

I sat down on my bed as I switched my phone off and tossed it aside on the mattress and closed my eyes, trying to calm my mind. But when my phone started ringing again I opened my eyes and turn my head slowly to stare at the phone.

I had turned it off. I knew I did. I over and picked it up and brought my arm back to throw it against the wall, but then stopped. Tusking, I answered the call and brought it to my ear.

"Alexis?"

It was a man's voice that spoke this time, but I didn't say anything to him.

"Alexis, I know that you're scared, that you don't know why everything has been happening to you, why we and those people are so interested in you." He stopped and I wondered if he had expected me to say something, but I remained silent.

He was right though. . . I was scared – terrified. . . I didn't understand anything. I didn't know why, that two groups of people were so interested in someone like me who just saw some weird things happening. My realistic dream from the night before though. . . Simpson had somehow helped me remember in that . . . that other realistic nightmare. How was that related to what I saw?

"Alexis, please listen," the man on the phone said, breaking me from my chain of thoughts. "We don't have a lot of time."

"What . . . what is going on?" I asked, hoping that whoever this was would actually tell me. "Do . . . do you know if that . . . that dream I had was real?" I then asked, thinking of when Simpson had taken me after Martial Arts. "And . . . how did you do that to my phone?"

"Which dream are you asking about?" the man asked.

My mind went to the ruined city and the horrible place with the long line of towers with those people with that were hooked up in the womb like pods.

"Both," I said to the man.

"Yes," he said and my eyes drifted down to my stomach. "But the one the one the first one you experienced is quite different than the other. We haven't picked up anything like that before."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It's . . . new to us," he said his voice sounding thoughtful. "Alexis, I know that you are going to be extremely wary on what I'm about to ask you, but . . . I need you to trust me."

"Trust you?" I said. "After everything has happened to me you want me to trust you? And how did you do that to my phone?"

"I know it is a lot to ask, but if you don't then those people are going to return and kill you. You don't know how lucky you are that they didn't already do that."

Even though my mind had slightly wandered down that path that they might've done when I saw the firearm Simpson had my blood still ran cold when the man said it.

"I can go the police about–" I stopped myself. What was I supposed to tell them when I couldn't even tell any of this to family?

"You know you they won't be able to help you, Alexis," the man said on the other line.

"Then . . . what am I supposed to do then?" I asked, feeling a little desperate.

"Will you trust _me_ and my people if I tell you what to do?" he asked.

I hesitated. "Do I have a choice?" I asked, like before with Agent Simpson, but my voice this time was fearful. "I'm . . . afraid you don't," the man's voice sounded regretful. "But are you willing to give it a shot?"

"I . . . Yea. . . I guess so," I said glumly, unsure if I was doing the right thing.

"Alright then, right now I want you to go to the outside of your school. There you will meet, Jue."

"Wait a minute. You want me to go there now?"

"Yes. And Alexis, it would be best if your family didn't know you were leaving."

And before I could get another thing out, he hung up. He didn't even answer my question about my phone. _I_ didn't even ask him any of the questions I wanted to ask because of the I was afraid of the whole getting killed part.

A thought then struck me. My family. . . Were they safe? Was I and all of this putting them in danger? I chastised myself for not asking the man that question.

I hurriedly opened my wardrobe and changed, not caring if any of the clothes matched, got the trainers at the side of the bed and put them on, then stood up.

How was I gonna get out of the house unnoticed? They would notice me going through the front door since I'd be passing by the room, the same with the back door. I then looked to my bedroom window then made my way over to it. The tree by the roof of seemed close enough, but if it wasn't I was going to end up with either a broken leg or arm.

I opened it up and climbed out to the roof and for the first time, measured the distance from the tree to the roof and the branch that stood out towards it. Not close enough.

"Alright," I told myself and backed up, preparing myself to jump.

**Well there you have it for this chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**\x\/x/**

**/x/\x\**

I massaged my left shoulder as I headed to the school, the street lamps shining down from above.

The jump had gone ok, I landed on the branch but as I put my arms out to against the trunk to hold my balance, but the branch had sagged with my weight and lost my balance and tumbled through the other branches until I hit the ground, landing on my shoulder.

Thankfully it wasn't broken and none of my family heard what happened from inside.

I approached the outside of the school but, Jue, wasn't there yet. Frowning I leaned against the wall and looked around for something interesting as I waited for the Asian women.

Across the street there was a man and women, that appeared to be in their early thirties, walking a golden retriever that was been held by the male with the leash around its collar and conversing with one another. I followed them with eyes until they disappeared from my view completely, and the street became silent, which was kinda odd to see, considering the fact that it was usually packed with students in the early mornings. I had never known how quite it was in the evenings.

The sound of a vehicle coming up on my left caught my attention and looked to see a black Jeep with dark tinted windows and tensed once it came up to stop right in front of me. The back door opened and, Jue, stared out at me, dressed in the same leather clothing from earlier.

"Get in," she told me.

I stood where I was. "Are my family safe from all of this?" I asked her, my voice firm. I wanted to know what the situation was with them of whatever this was.

"For the moment, yes," she said.

"What do you mean "At the moment"?" I asked her, frowning at the fact that her voice had been somewhat rushed.

She returned a frown of her own. "Alexis, it's not safe here. Please, I'll explain everything that I can on the way."

I didn't move for a moment but then got into the vehicle. "You'd better"I said curtly, as she moved to the far side of the Arcadias and noticed something on the ground by her feet.

Before I even had a chance to close the door the car started moving again and the moment I looked forward to see who it was that was driving the vehicle I came face to face with a gun and leaned back into my seat in terror.

It was held by a man that looked to be around his late twenties. He had short brown hair and a little bit of a moustache that had stubble going down the side of his mouth to his chin. From what I could see was that he was wearing a black T-Shirt over a leather black coat.

I turned my head quickly, Jue. "Bitch," I said mutely.

I had come here because the man I had spoken too had told me to trust him and now I was gonna get myself killed for it!

The man holding the gun chuckled.

"I'm sorry, Alexis, but I'm afraid it's necessary to protect ourselves," she replied to me.

"From what!" I asked my heart pounding.

"From, you, kid" the man holding the gun to my head said and looked back at him noticing how deep his voice. His were eyes narrowed and looked quite serious, as if he was waiting for something me to do something and my eyes drifted down his finger on the trigger and gulped.

"Casey, take it easy," said a female voice beside him and I brought my eyes away from the gun to the driver of the Acedias, who had turned her head to look at the man. "She isn't one yet."

The women appeared to be in her mid twenties. She had dark red hair, tied back into two ponytails side by side to one another, and from what I could see; she was wearing a silver top and she too was wearing a black leather coat.

"Best to be ready though isn't it," he replied, eyes still locked on me.

"How am _I_ a danger to yea?" I asked, hurriedly, still afraid of the fact that a gun was pointed at my temple. "I thought I was the one that was in danger."

"Yes, you are, but we're also putting ourselves at risk to help you," Jue, told me and took my eyes off the gun to look at her in bewilderment. "Alexis, you're going to have to lift up your top."

"Excuse me?"

"Listen kid," Casey said, making me look back to him. "Right now you have two choices. **A **– You can do what we tell you to do and you might live through this. Or** B** – go back home and wait for those guys to come and finish you off. And, hey, maybe they'll probably get you to watch them shoot your family."

"_Casey_," the women driving the Arcadias and Jue said simultaneously, looking at him warningly.

"It has happened," he said with a shrug, brushing the warning off. "Just being honest with her."

"Let me out," I said loudly. I had to get away from these people. Far, far away as possible. I didn't know where I could go, but anywhere away from here would be fine.

"Alexis–" Jue, began.

"Just let me go!" I said loudly at her. "Yea said you'd tell me what's going on, but instead I come here and get a gun to my head and . . . and. . ." Tears had started to escape my eyes and I shook my head fiercely to stop them.

Why was all this happening to me? Why had all of this started from that day at the park, when I had seen those leaves going through some sort of loop? The other sightings. . . The dream of those never ending towers of pods. . . These people contacting me. . . The other people – those Agents. . . What Simpson did. . . This guy Casey holding a gun to my head. . .

"Just . . . just please tell me what's going on. . ." I said helplessly.

"Alright" Jue said. "But there's something we need you to do first. Just those one thing and I promise . . . I promise I will tell you everything."

"What?" I whispered, feeling quite distraught by everything that has been happening to me.

"We need you to lift up your top."

I looked up at her. "Can you explain why?"

"You may be bugged."

I thought back to what Simpson did to me and looked down at my stomach.

"You mean . . ."

"Yes," Casey said with looked up at him to see him frowning. "So, can you?" He raised the gun up slightly and brought it back down to my head.

I looked back down at my stomach. If that thing was in me then I wanted it out and taking in a breath of air and exhaling. "Ok."

As I brought my top up to my breasts Jue told me to lie back as she picked up, whatever it was, that was by her feet, off the floor and the women driving killed the lights and inserted the plug going from the machine into the car and then pressed the switch.

"What exactly is that?" I asked nervously as the plunger like thing went over my tummy.

"We call them, Exterminators," she answered. "We use them to extract the bugs." Her eyes then locked with mine. "Just try to relax."

At that moment the arms at the top of the plunger went into my skin and gasped in pain and fear and had very strange tingling sensation going through my torso.

But then I had another feeling. . . The feeling of something moving. . .

As the strange feeling went through my abdomen, the moving sensation was making its way to the plunger and my eyes widened when I felt something prodding against the inside of my skin that was inside the plunger, and it rose to my left after a second did it again at the bottom of my tummy.

The pushing then stopped and the moving sensation started to make its way down and, Jue, cursed.

"It's gonna get away!" Casey growled.

"No it isn't," she told him firmly, working on the machine, and the tingling sensation began to go in the direction of the moving. "Clear," she then said and I looked from my tummy to the machine as something shot up from it, but I didn't get a chance to see what it was as excruciating pain shot through my abdomen making me shut my eyes and tight and cry out, digging my nails into the leather of the seat and the next thing I knew something broke through my belly button and the pain stopped.

I opened my eyes taking in huge gasps of air and looked at the machine and saw that there was a tube in the thing I had seen and inside it was the bug. along with some of my insides.

"Fuck," I whispered as I stared and felt like I was gonna throw up.

Jue, took the tube from the machine and the window came down my it's self, the women driving must have done it, and she threw it out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, I'm back! And sticking to this! Be happy! Oh and a link to the characters is on my profile except Casey and Chinese guy that works alongside the Operator. He's the pilot by the way of the Osiris by the way.  
><strong>

\x\/x/

/x/\x\

I was still in shock of what had just happened as Jue applied a white plaster over my tummy and the feeling of vomiting still lingered in my stomach.

"My life is so fucked up," I muttered to myself aloud.

I wasn't one to swear, but at times like this...I'd use it.

Casey laughed. "Believe me, kid. It's about to get even more fucked," he said. "Yeah, _I know_," he then said hotly as Jue, and the ruby haired lady looked from the road, to glower at him. "But as I said, being honest with her."

"Great," I sighed dimly as I brought my top back down, my voice sarcastic. "Can you shut up now?" I then asked him.

The man, _Casey_, humphed lightly in response, smiling at me.

Jue then from from Casey to me and I turned my head to face her and braced myself for what she was about say.

"You want to know why you've seen the things you've seen... Why those Agents have been watching you because you saw them... Why that dream with them felt so real as they planted that bug inside you... Why...you were in that dream with all those towers of people inside red pods..."

The way she spoke was kinda frightening. Like she was about to tell a small child a horror story.

"You've been seeing them because we think you just happen to be in the wrong place at the right time when they occur. They're called glitches. Kinda like in video game or that in a computer that has a glitch in the system."

"So...what, I'm looking at a glitch...in the world?" I asked.

"Yes, except they are fixed when person notices and they usually forget the moment they see them. Their memory of it, is wiped from their mind.

I thought about Simpson being pissed with me for being able to remember. "Simpson, said that he didn't know why I could remember," I told her and looked at me curiously.

"The Agent?" she asked and I nodded. "We don't exactly know the answer either...but I can guess... Have you ever had different thoughts on the world around you? Like it isn't what it seems to be?" she questioned.

"Sometimes," I told her with a shrug. "But what does that got to do anything?"

"What were they?" she asked me.

"Um, well, my dreams for one," I answered lamely, feeling a little silly telling the three adults this.

"Dreams?" the ruby haired woman asked, looking into the mirror, interested. "Yeah. They felt pretty much the same when I was with the Agents, but in that...power plant...

Everyone looked at me in silence, the woman driving the vehicle, looked into the mirror, her eyes gazing back at me.

"You know that place was a power plant?" Casey then asked, breaking the silence, and staring at me with interest.

"I didn't know what else to call it... Wait, it is?"

Jue nodded.

"Your dreams...would they be as they were now?" she then asked me.

"Well...yeah...but they'd be more sense of...reality, if you get what I mean." I then realised how stupid that sounded. "Its kinda hard to explain... The dream of the plant was... more real... being there...everything... The lightning striking the towers from those dark clouds... Soaring through the cold air... That girl in the pod... The machine striking her with bolts of electricity..."

I lost myself in my thoughts for a moment, but was aware of Casey and Jue exchanging glances to one another.

"Alexis, all of that in that dream that you just described pretty much exists," Jue said to me, making stare at her in bewilderment.

"Where?" I asked.

"Outside of the matrix, kid," Casey said,making me just as confused.

"Matrix?"

"That bug..." Jue then said, moving away from what we were talking about. "...was-"

"Used for me so I'd track you, listen in on you. I got that," I told her, looking down at my tummy again.

"They can still use you though," she said, making me look up.

"How?" I asked her and she seemed reluctant to speak about it.

"Its...not exactly best if I tell you that..."

The way she said it sounded as if she knew all to well about it, but I still wanted to know. "Tell me," I said.

"They can...well...control you and make you do things without you even realising it..."

That didn't seem possible! Though a lot of things lately weren't possible, and the thought of something like that happening without me being aware of frightened me. "How...can they do that?" I asked.

"I...can't tell you that... Not yet," Jue said apologetic, and making me frown.

"You didn't exactly tell me why those you and those Agents came into my life. I mean, I get seeing the...weird things and my dream, but...why?"

"Well..." Jue started as the Arcades begun to slow. "...the Agents...usually...intervene with people lives that have had some thought about doubting that the world they lived in...real. And...they will kill if necessary"

That was...not what I was expecting. "So, a thought about something like that?" I asked, not believing it. I had a thought of it the night I was writing what I'd seen on my notebook computer. How could something like that make such a big deal?

"Dreams, for one, can feel much realer," the ruby haired woman then said to me, looking into the mirror.

"That's...when they first came for me when I thought about it..."

"They came to you too?" She nodded her and her eyes looked back at the road and the jeep came to a stop, and looked out at the far side window to see the outline of a Cathedral

"Us," Jubilee then said, gaining my attention. "We try to get to people like you before the Agents, and...help them before its too late."

"What about my family? Shouldn't you be helping them too!" I said, my voice a little loud, scared for my parents and little brother.

"They'll be fine as long as your away from them," Jue assured me, but it didn't make me feel any better.

"Won't they use them to get to me!"

"Oh, they'll be able to get to you without them, kid. Trust me," Casey said to me.

I dropped my eyes to look at the back of the seat he was in. I was really worried about them..."

The ruby haired woman opened her door and got out of the jeep just as Jue asked me to get of my side did so close at the exact same time as Casey, his gun following me.

"Is that...really necessary?" I asked him nervously. "I'm afraid it is, kid," he replied, somewhat sympathetic.

We went to the other side of the jeep to join the two woman, Casey close behind my back.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked, staring up at the holy place.

"It'd be an unlikely place that the Agents would seek out your mind," Jue explained.

"listen for you," the women next to her murmured, more to herself and wondered what she meant as we walked through the gates and entered inside the place of God.

It was empty at this hour but it was well lit with candles on each side of the walkways by the seats, leading up to the alter, and I followed the two woman down the walkway on the right, and we had just came to the alter when I noticed a stairs on the right hand side and we went towards it and begun to climb it.

I was led up to another two floors and we came to a stop at a door and Jue turned around to face, while the other woman, just turned her head.

"Remember the man you spoke too on your phone?" I nodded my head. "He wants to speak with you about your dream, and...he'll explain what the matrix is." She seemed regretful by the last thing she said, and remembered Casey mentioning the matrix earlier and looked back at him, his face showing nothing

"Why can't you tell me?" I asked. I'd pretty much grown comfortable around her. _Casey_ holding a gun at me, _no_. The other woman, _that I haven't even gotten her name yet_, I wasn't to sure about yet.

"He'll...be much better at it."

I looked passed her at the door, where the ruby haired lady had her hand on the handle. "Ready?" she asked me. I nodded in confirmation and she opened the door.

\x\/x/

/x/\x\

**Just to let everyone know that the next chapter or two may be a little graphic so... you have been warned...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry! ~Everything became really crazy for me and had to prepare for my pre exams this year! Life is a big pain...**

**Anyway I updated**

**\x\/x/**

**/x/\x\**

We walked into a room that was also lit with candles along the sides, and with rows of chairs on either side of the wall and it kind of reminded me of a Cinema, because the path in the middle led up to a big screen, and was showing a film which I adored since I was seven years old. The Wizard of Oz, the nineteen thirty-nine musical version.

The scene of the film that was currently at play was when Dorothy and her dog, Toto, were returning to the house just as the twister came to take her, the dog, and the house to magical land.

A few feet away, sitting in the second back row of the room was a man with bristly hair, and he also wore a leather coat on him. Jue put a hand on my shoulder and indicated for me to go to him, and I did so. As I approached, I looked back at the people I had come with, nervous. The three of them stayed at the wall on the right hand side, and I noticed, Casey, was no longer holding his gun at me, but held it down by his side, ready.

I looked back at the man in the second row and saw that he was sitting on the fifth seat in and went inside to him.

As I approached him, I could just about make out his dark skin, and the dusky colour of his bristly hair in the candle light, which he also had above and down the sides of his lips to beneath his chin.

He didn't acknowledge me as I made my over to him, or even when I sat down next to him, keeping my head turned to him and was expecting him to turn and speak to me.

But he didn't.

He continued to stare at the screen of the film that was playing, and I turned my head gaze at it.

Dorothy and her dog were now inside the house and she was looking for her Aunt and Uncle and she had entered her bedroom and was struck on her head and collapsed onto her bed.

The scene of the house changed to the twister with the house in the air was quickly shown, and then it came back to Dorothy and her dog in the bedroom. Toto was barking at the window which made Dorothy wake up and come over to stare in shock at the people who had been picked up by the twister and seeming to enjoy themselves, despite the danger.

"What comes to your mind when you see this after she gets knocked on the head falls asleep onto the bed?" The man beside me asked, finally speaking, his voice calm, and I turned my head to look up at him, but he still stared at the screen and I looked back to just see Miss Almira on her bicycle turning into the wicked witch of the west and cackling on her broom and flying out of sight of the window.

I found the question a little odd, considering no one had ever asked me something like that about the movie before. "Well..." I thought about it. Thinking back to when she was hit on the head and fell asleep onto her bed and then waking up to look out the window, and everything else that happens until the very end of when she uses the ruby slippers to get home and wakes on her bed with her aunt and everyone else around her. "...its...all a dream. Its happening inside her head," I said, turning my head back to the man.

A smile formed on his mouth. "That is a good answer. But can you explain why everything to her _looks_, and feels _real_ too her when technically she's supposed to be asleep?"

I furrowed my brow at him, thinking of my own dream from the other night as well as some of the others as well. Was _all this_ part of helping me to try and understand it?

The dream from last night was quite strong in my mind as I thought about it. I had felt the cold as the wind blew against my skin when I was at the destroyed city which looked like it had been nuked, flying through the air to the power plant, the sound of lightning striking the towers with all those people in the pods...

Being with Agent Simpson in the small white room then came to my mind. Although that wasn't a dream, I knew I was awake when I was speaking with him and when he his two friends held me down on the table, for that..._bug_, to wriggle its way inside me. _All of that_, was as real as to when I was awake.

I thought about how use the dream and the... _other one_ to explain why everything to Dorothy felt so real, and the subconscious of the mind being active when you were asleep came to my mind. I had looked that up when I had had my first realistic dream.

"Her...sub consciousness is telling her that everything...is real," I answered the man beside me, my voice mute, and said more to myself as well as I thought about my own sub consciousness, trying to understand on how I had woken up after being with Simpson and the other two Agents today when I remember rightfully _being_ awake when it happened. I was in pain and in panic from the bug, but not enough to black out. Instead...I just woke...as if waking from a dream, and it confused me.

As I stared into space at the man's feet, thinking about everything, I had hardly realised that he had turned his head to look at me and when I did look back, it appeared he was looking me up and down, and that disturbed me, though, he didn't seem to be doing it in a way the boys at school did it, whenever they saw a girl, or teacher that was beautiful, but he did it as if he was examining me, and also caught him looking mystified at the same time in the faint light of the candles. Feeling uneasy, I looked back at the screen and saw the munchkin's running as red smoke started appearing and the wicked witch of the West appeared, her green face looking grim on the camera as she looked around.

"Again, a good answer," the man beside me said, making me look back at him, his voice still remaining quite. "You can never know what you dream about when you fall asleep, and our subconscious, does at time, give insight on what we are thinking about. Your _dream_ from last night for example when you fell asleep, after publishing what you _saw_ onto that site."

There was silence for a moment, and then I asked. "You...said it was different... What did you mean about that, and...how did you even find out about what I was dreaming?"

"One of my people that was doing some late work, came across your dream through a code that we use, and just by chance, picked it up, and the data of your dream was quite unique. It was something none of the people I'm with had ever seen...and it came from your mind while you were at the power plant."

The way he spoke about the discovery of my dream from the ruined city to the power plant was as if he was worried about something. Talking about my mind also left me skeptical

"Why would why mind be doing that?" I asked.

"I'm afraid we're not sure about that," he replied, just as puzzled, looking back at the screen and I followed his gaze, seeing Dorothy now wondering which path of the yellow brick road to take, the Scarecrow in the field beside her. "It is something like an encryption, a file that cannot be opened unless the right person knows the code to it."

"I pondered what he said.

"The power plant..." he then said, looking back at me. "...can you tell me about it?"

The images of the towers of naked people in the womb like red pods came to my mind, but the girl I had come too was clear in my head. with cables linked to her body, going along her back, her arms, torso, legs, and one that been in the back of her bald head.

I told the man everything too what I had seen, even the spider like robot that shot a bolt of blue electricity at the girl

"And that's when you woke up?" he asked, once I gave him my account of the dream.

"Yes," I replied.

The man hummed thoughtfully. "That's when the coding of your dream stopped," he then told me.

"Casey...mentioned something," I said to him. "He said that what I saw, was outside of the matrix. What did he mean by that?"

The man frowned and turned his head in his direction, then back to me, his expression becoming stern. "Let me ask you something first, Alexis, and I shall answer you."

"Alright," I said cautiously.

"Do you believe that you are awake or asleep right now? That everything that is happening to you is only dream, created by your _own_ sub consciousness?" he asked.

"Like...when I was with the Agents?" I asked, furrowing my brow. The man nodded his head. "I...don't know," I answered, uncertain. "Everything...feels real to me, here, but...it also felt real when I was with...Simpson..." I told him.

"One of the Agents?"

I nodded. "To tell you the truth..." I then said. "...everything that has been happening to me _feels_ like a dream...a _nightmare_...and...I expect to literally wake up from it, because all of _this, you...your friends...the Agents...the supernatural stuff...everything...It shouldn't exist... All of this feels like something that you'd see out of the movies... So...I say I'm asleep..."_

_After a moments silence the man asked. "Would you like to wake up from this?"_

"Yes," I said at once. "Then I can go back living a normal life."

The man shook his head. "If you wake up, your life will be far from normal.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, furrowing my brow.

"You wanted to know what Casey meant about your dream being outside of the matrix," the man said me.

"Yeah," I replied, slowly. "What is the matrix though?"

"The matrix..." the man said. "...is everywhere, it is all around us, even now in this very room. You can see it when you look out your window, or when you can see it on the screen right now..." He looked at the screen and I did the same to see the wicked witch asking Scarecrow if he'd like to play ball and sent a fireball at him, but looked back at the man as he continued. "You can feel it when you go to school... When you play sports... It is the world that has been pulled over your eyes to blind you from the truth."

I was slightly confused on the way he was telling me about it. Was as if he was saying the _Force_ from Star Wars was around me, but I wasn't going to say that to him.

"Truth?" I then asked

"That you are a slave, Alexis... Like everyone else you were born into bondage. Born into a prison that you cannot smell, taste, or touch. A prison for your mind."

My confusion grew. What he was saying made no sense to me. A prison for your mind? What had this got to do with my dream at the power plant?

The man let out a heavy sigh. "Unfortunately no one can be told what the matrix is...you have to see it for yourself."

The man reached into his right pocket and pulled out a small case and opened it up in front of me and could make out a red pill on the left and a blue pill on the right. "This is your last chance," he said to me, and I looked up at him. "After this, there is no going back. You take the blue pill, the story ends; you wake up in your bed and believe what you want to believe. The Agents _might_ return and we won't be able help you."

I looked down at the blue pill warily.

"You take the red pill and you stay here and I'll show how far the yellow brick road goes."

A shadow formed over behind me and turned my head to see the ruby haired lady carrying a glass of water. I looked back at the pills, then back up at the man. "So...I wake up in my room if I take the blue?" He nodded. "And...if I take the red, I remain here, in...Oz?" I said, mentioning it, because of what he said about the yellow brick road. "And I see the matrix and...my life will be different?"

"Yes," he answered calmly. "And your family won't have to worry about the Agents."

"This isn't much of a choice," I growled at him. "You're telling me they could die if I take the blue pill, and if I take the red pill, they live."

"I said they _might_ return. There's a good chance they won't," he said to me. "You do still have a choice here, Alexis."

"Funny way of showing it," I snapped and bit my lip, thinking for a few minutes and then let out a heavy sigh and put my hand out towards the red pill.

"Alexis," the man then said, making me stop halfway and look up at him. "I'm just offering you the truth, nothing more."

"Yes, and I'm thinking what's best for my family," snapped back and picked up the pill, and after a moment's hesitation, put it into my mouth. The ruby haired lady gave me the glass of water and took a gulp of it. "Now what?" I asked once I had downed the water along with the pill. The man got up from the chair, and so did I when he asked me too, and followed the two of them over to Casey and Jue.

**\x\/x/**

**/x/\x\**

**Well, there we go.**


End file.
